Residential, industrial and agricultural wastes include increasingly scarce fresh water which may be recovered and recycled by the filtration apparatus and method of this invention. Fresh water, whether under or above-ground is an increasingly scarce resource for agricultural and residential use. Discharge requirements for human activity are increasingly stringent. The appearance of antibiotics and antibiotic resistant bacteria in runoffs from all sources are subject to new regulations. Thus, there is a long standing need to remove or destroy both pathogens and harmful solutes from liquids including the water supply at reasonable cost.